Guardians Funnel
'Funnel Characters' Each player generates 3 characters. The player then rolls the age of each character. The age range is 7-11 years old. Roll a 1D5+6 for each character. The result is the age of the character. Each character starts with their age in all Attributes (PS, MS … etc.) For each character the player rolls 2D10, subtract 1 from the first attribute rolled and add 1 to the second attribute rolled. If both dice show the same number change nothing. Each character starts with Fluent in English L1, Math L1, and the non puzzle solving, unique, Domestic Skill of your choice. As well as one item which can be abything that would be reasonable for a broke ass kid to have. 'Starting Characters' Each character starts with one unique background, 20 pool points that can be spent on any skills or fundamental spells the player wishes. Each player is encouraged to have all of the prerequisites at the oppropriate levels for a gate, but if you don't want to that is your choice. They also start with the standard human starting skills from the character creation section in addition to their funnel characters skills (the survivor bonus skills) 'BACKGROUNDS' Choose 1 Background from the list below no two characters can have the same BG. Addict - Gains a +1/quality level of the drugs they are on to Mind Saves. +2 to Body Saves and PS when not intoxicated. Cannot die from overdosing. The longest they will pass out for is 1 block. Increase the characters Stress Limit by 2 while they are intoxicated Sensitive '''(Adam) -There was a wicca in their family and things always felt a little weird and tingly when they were around. Unfortunately other kids always felt weird around the Sensitive. Sensitive to magic, they can sense active Spells within 4 hexes. Can sense magic items when they are touched and can learn what they do with a block of meditation. +2 save vs Mind, -2 save vs Body. '''Street Kid - Starts with a bonus Skill - Street Smarts L1 with a focus on the DTES. +1 to Luck Saves. Also has a stash of 25 doses of L4 Ecstasy. Whether deserved or not they have a reputation on the DTES as being resourceful but not trustworthy. Special Forces Wash Out (Kano)- Soared through basic with outstanding merit and earmarked for accelerated SF training then they were discharged from the military abruptly. Gain a contact in the military that owes them one. Starts with a Pistol (multi-weapon w/ no upgrades), the Pistol Skill a box of rounds and a chip their shoulder. Roadie '''(Gozar) - A bus accident killed the band but the roadie survived. Start with a bonus Skill - Pilot Ground L1. Gain a contact within the music scene. And a good nights sleep will reduce the roadies stress by 2 instead of 1 '''Pledge who got the boot - A pledge in the motorcycle gang Dante's Circle. Got the boot instead of the axe. Has contact within the gang. Start with bonus Skill - Pilot Ground L1. Also has a scary looking knife that gives +2 to intimidate checks. Telepath (SADD) - Have heard voices their whole life. They were diagnosed, drugged and committed to long term care at an early age. While in the hospital they met another telepath that taught them to filter out the noise and get the voices under control. Gain Telepathy L1 (capped at L1) and gain a contact in Brookside. Hunted - Pursued for their whole life by a group of shady paramilitary contractors. Not sure why but they think it probably has something to do with their abnormally good senses. Starts with +15% Perception Streetsmarts L1 Believer- they go to church every Sunday if they can. As a Youth Pastor they had a good rapport with many of the disadvantaged kids in the neighborhood. They were politely asked to step down as youth pastor when accusations were made. The death of father Tim hit them the hardest. The believer starts with a contact among the street youth, a Contact in the Catholic Church, Theological Lore L1, and Street Smarts L1. They can also pray for Stress Relief, after a successful check they can reduce Stress by 1 at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 of their Theological Lore Skill for each block spent in prayer. Hippy kid - This characters parents wanted to expose their child to the most real, and culturally diverse neighborhood in Vancouver and so they moved to Strathcona, got a plot in the community garden and started home schooling. Starts with Holistic Medicine L1, Agriculture L1, and 3 doses of L7 Mary J. Gambler - Video poker, back alley dice games, or keno it doesn't really matter because you can't win if you don't have the skills baby. Starts with Gaming L1, and 4 contacts. One is a bookie that they owe $1000 to. The other three are fellow card sharks that owe the gambler $500 a piece. This character clears an extra level of Stress when gaming for Stress relief. Also starts with a Level 4 speed ball (1 dose of coke and one dose heroine mixed together) and a limp. 'Night School '(Karlid) - This character has been kicked out or dropped out of every trade school in the downtown core. The trick is to learn as much as you can before they realize you can't pay. Night school starts with a laptop (L4 computer), some hacked software (pick 2 L3 programs), Mechanics L1 and Cooking L1. Also 4 doses of L4 wakeups and regular calls from creditors. Category:Guardians